Once Upon A Meeting
by jenunjen96816
Summary: This takes place right after Daenerys and Yara first meet in S6E9. This may have a bit of OOC/AU since I am not 100% clear on all of the facts in George R.R. Martin's canonical world. Warning – Like the show, this fic is for mature audiences and may contain adult stuff. FYI I am continuing this on Archive Of Our Own


"You don't like it?" Daenerys asked, as she took a sip of her wine. She stared at Yara for a moment with a bemused expression, and then her lips curved up into a small smile. "I thought all island people ate fish", she said in a light, teasing tone.

Yara stared across the table at her Daenerys, and then her eyes made their way back down to her hardly touched plate. Earlier today, when she had first met the queen, she had felt excited, stimulated. Now she felt stifled, uncomfortable. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the food. Maybe it was just being exhausted and in this strange land far from home. As much as time as she had spent traveling, she never really felt at home anywhere except the Iron Islands. Her discomfort was definitely _not_ due to the silver-haired queen herself, though. That part was rather nice, the way her host kept looking at her with that sly, teasing smile and those sparkling eyes. Yara didn't know many women. Not well at least. She had certainly never met a woman quite like Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. After they had met earlier in the afternoon, Missandei had shown Yara and Theon to their chambers, in the upper part of Meereen's Great Pyramid, several floors below the Queen's chambers. It had been a long journey from Pike, and Yara had been exhausted. She had taken a bath, luxuriating in the warm water full of exotic Meereenese scents, and then she had fallen asleep naked on a feather-soft bed. In habit she was not much of a napper, but the exhaustion had taken over her. Even still, tired as she was, as she had fallen into slumber, she had not been able to get the queen off of her brain. She fell asleep thinking about her host and had been dead asleep for a couple of hours, when a soft knock on her door had woken her up.

"Who is it?" Yara asked loudly, quickly sitting up and pulling on a robe that had been sitting on her bedside table.

"Good afternoon, Lady Greyjoy", Missandei said as she stepped into the room. She smiled kindly at Yara, sitting on her bed wearing only her robe, eyes half-open, hair mussed up from sleep.

"I wasn't napping", Yara offered up. A warrior does not nap. "I was just…taking a moment of rest."

"I make no presumptions, my lady", Missandei responded. She smiled politely at Yara to convey that she harbored no judgment, and then said, "The queen requests that you dine with her tonight."

Yara paused for a moment. Due to exhaustion she had actually hoped to stay in her room and have supper brought to her, but some customs persisted across cultures, and a guest did not refuse a dinner invitation from a host. Especially a royal host from which one was seeking help. That, plus the fact that she was quite taken with her host made dinner seem more appealing, but still, she was tired. Taken as she was, another meeting with the queen would ideally have waited until tomorrow, when she would be rested and on her game. "That sounds…wonderful", she said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "What time shall my brother and I meet the queen?"

"Actually, the queen requests only you", Missandei said, a very slight smile crossing her lips.

Yara paused again, trying to make sense of that latest bit of information, but she was too tired to process anything concrete. An invitation to a private dinner? "Fine. What time shall I be in the dining hall?" Yara had assumed they would be taking supper in the large dining hall near where the queen had received them earlier.

"Actually, dinner will be held in the queen's private chambers", Missandei said.

Yara paused yet again, still trying to make sense. What was going on here? She stared at Missandei for another moment and then had rubbed her face in her hands. "Sounds…wonderful", she said again.

Missandei smiled politely. "I will come to escort you at sundown", she said, and then turned on her heels. Yara's eyes followed Missandei as the beautiful translator walked away, soft footsteps padding down the hall. Her lips curved up into a small smile as she thought: nothing in the Iron Islands has an ass like that, either. Then her thoughts turned towards the queen. She hadn't seen the queen's ass yet, but she was pretty sure that nothing in the Iron Islands had an ass like the queen's. Then as soon as she finished that thought she silently chastised herself for thinking such thoughts. The queen was unlike any other woman she had ever met, not some whore she met in some port. For some reason the thought of dining alone with the queen made her a bit nervous. Excited but nervous. An unfamiliar sensation crept into her, what felt like small butterflies exploding in her stomach. The queen was as beautiful as any maiden she had ever met, yet that was where the similarities ended between the queen and the rest. There was a confidence in her, a resolve, possibly stronger than Yara's herself. No doubt the queen had endured to get to where she was, maybe as much, maybe even more, than Yara herself, and that alone made her unique in Yara's mind.

Yara exhaled and laid back down on the bed, but she couldn't fall back asleep, so she got up and slowly paced around her chambers. Theon stopped by for a moment to check on her and then took his leave when Yara told him about her private dinner plans with the queen. Then she stepped out onto the balcony and looked down onto the waterfront. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm Meereenese air. She stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun streaming down onto her face, and then she stepped back in and began to peruse her wardrobe, frowning as she sorted through her clothes. An invitation to dine alone with the queen had been unexpected, especially alone in the queen's private chambers. In fact, she had half expected Daenerys to reject her altogether. It was true that Euron would be a better bet for Daenerys. Her uncle had more ships, and he had more men. From a purely pragmatic standpoint, when it came to taking the throne in King's Landing, Euron would be the logical choice for the queen to make. He would give her the queen the best chance to succeed. But there was something… well, just _something_ about her initial meeting with Daenerys, and she sensed that the queen had felt it too. There had been a certain type of electricity between them, a chemistry maybe, the way they exchanged subtle barbs, jabbing at each other like dancing swordsmen, the way they had smiled at each other as they had verbally sparred, teasingly, playful, almost coy.

Yara sighed as she continued to look through her wardrobe, finally settling on her finest wear, a dark grey tunic, matching color breeches, black over-the-knee leather dress boots, a wide black leather belt, and a black cloak, fastened with a kraken broach. Funny, she thought as she was getting dressed, I am fussing over my outfit for dinner. As if I am nervous. I _am_ nervous. This is a first. Usually this just happens to maidens. She tried to shake it off with a laugh but couldn't help the swirling feelings of excitement and nervousness that pulled inside her in opposing directions. Being taken with someone was an unfamiliar feeling for Yara Greyjoy. I hope my outfit is good enough for my dinner with the queen, she thought.

Now, she sat in the queen's own chambers, across a private table from the queen herself, who was dressed in a lavish powder blue robe, accented with a golden wrap. A sapphire dragon necklace adorned her neck. Soft candlelight highlighted the exquisite spread on the table: fresh fruits carved into intricate shapes, delicately poached vegetables, herbed mashed potatoes, and the main course, this fish dish, whatever it was. All served in the finest dinnerware, accompanied by the finest silverware and crystal goblets for the wine. Yara stared for another moment at her hardly touched plate. She had been raised on salmon, tuna and other hearty fishes that swam in the cold waters off the bleak Iron Islands. Hearty fish that were gutted and then cooked over heated cedar planks, which gave the fish a smoky flavor and a meatier, chewier texture. The meal before her was some kind of white fish, maybe broiled, cooked in some way to accentuate softness. It felt mushy, and it was dressed with some kind of subtle wine sauce and shallots. The vegetables and potatoes were mushy as well. Too much fancy flavor and not enough heartiness in the meal, Yara thought. I guess that's just the way they eat here. "It's…delicious, Your Grace", she said, taking a large gulp of her wine. "I'm just…used to fish that is not so…well…tender." She smiled at Daenerys, a combination of flirtation and appreciation. Appreciation was not something so often expressed in Iron Islands, even if one felt it.

Daenerys smiled slightly back, aware of her guest's dissatisfaction with the meal, but noting that Yara was attempting to be polite and appreciative. She also noted the flirtatious tone as well. She figured the food, as well as the weather and the customs, were different from the Iron Islands. In fact, everything was probably different. It must feel strange for Yara, Daenerys thought, to be so far from home, surrounded by so much unfamiliarity. She thought about how she had felt when she had first met Khal Drogo and had been swept into the strange new world of the Dothraki, and an empathetic smile crept over her lips. "Well, tender fish is what we have here in Meereen", she said playfully, taking another sip of her wine. Yara took another bite of her meal, and then Daenerys said, "But fear not, My Lady - not everything here is so…tender." She paused for a moment and then continued, "Tomorrow, we will find something a bit…tougher for you to dine on", she said, her eyes again sparkling playfully.

At that Yara laughed softly as she stared across the candlelit table at her host. There it was again, she thought: that coy smile, that teasing, mocking tone, those eyes that sparkled playfully. She thought back to their first meeting, just hours ago, and smiled to herself as she replayed their exchange.

-Have the Iron Islands ever had a queen before?

-No more than Westeros.

-Lord Tyrion tells me your father was a terrible king.

-You and I have that in common.

-And I imagine your offer is free of any marriage demands?

-I never demand, but I'm up for anything really.

-[Just return the Iron Islands] And that's all?

-We'd like you to help us murder an uncle or two, who don't think a woman is fit to rule.

-Reasonable

The subtle flirting, the witty barbs. In the space of maybe five minutes, Daenerys had gone from someone she had never met to someone she couldn't get out of her head. Yara had never been the type to obsess over any one person, not even a woman as attractive as the one who she had fucked the tits off of on her last night ashore before she had set sail for Meereen, but the silver-haired queen had in a matter of minutes invaded her brain and taken prominent residence, and as she stared at the woman across the table from her, she thought – I am…taken with her. Her beauty. Her wit. The flirty smiles. The light verbal jousting. It was like trading kisses that were a bit too rough to be tender, but still thoroughly enjoyable. She stared at Daenerys and imagined herself burying her face in the queen's neck and nipping lightly at the soft, pale skin. "Well thank you, Your Grace. I like…tough things", she said and smiled at Daenerys.

Daenerys smiled back. She took another sip of her wine and then refilled her glass. She had dismissed the servants for the night. It was just the two of them. She held the wine carafe up to Yara and raised her eyebrows, and Yara lifted her glass. "So, how is your brother liking Meereen?" Daenerys asked, shifting the subject away from them, as she filled Yara's glass.

"Well enough I think, Your Grace", Yara answered. "It's much warmer here than in the Iron Islands, but even we people from bleak lands enjoy some sunshine and warmth every now and then."

"I'm glad to hear it. And I hope you are enjoying it here as well?"

"I am, Your Grace", Yara said. She looked down at her evening wear and then said, "it's a bit warm for my wear, but I didn't want to come to dinner…not dressed properly for the occasion."

Daenerys looked Yara over quickly and then smiled. "Well, you look lovely in it, if that's any consolation for the heat."

Yara smiled back. "That is a great consolation, thank you, Your Grace. It makes wearing all of this leather quite bearable."

"Good", Daenerys said. "And, well, maybe…you won't have to wear it all night." At that Yara laughed again, and Daenerys thought: She's…captivating. Strong, like Jorah, but with a sense of humor, albeit a wry sense of humor. Unafraid and aware of her responsibilities, but also not afraid to laugh, and she doesn't live life like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, as Jorah so often did. She's confident, but not arrogant, that latter being a quality of Daario's that often irritated her. Yara struck the perfect balance of serious yet witty, confident without being arrogant. I'm drawn to her, Daenerys thought, a feeling that is both wonderful, but at the same time frightening. The last person I fell in love with, I killed, smothered him with a pillow. I'm drawn to her, but I am afraid to be. She gazed at Yara for another moment, and then to break the tension in her own thoughts she asked, "You were saying – you think your brother is enjoying Meereen well enough?"

"I think so, Your Grace", Yara said, then smiled slightly, "Despite the scolding he received from Lord Tyrion when we first met today."

"Yes, I noticed. The barbs Lord Tyrion aimed at your brother were slightly more…pointed than the ones you and I were trading."

Yara smiled. "That they were."

"Do you know what all that was about?"

"I'm not sure, Your Grace. It sounds like they had traded words in the past, at Winterfell. As you may know, my brother and I were separated for many years, so there are many things I don't know about his past." Yara paused for a moment and then said, "And…I gather that Lord Tyrion does not like jokes made at the expense of dwarves."

"That he does not. Not even a…little", Daenerys said, emphasizing the word "little", and they both giggled. "Well, I'm glad that you and I get along better than our advisors", Daenerys said, and Yara raised her glass in agreement. "Anyway, Lord Tyrion is definitely capable of dishing out a serious tongue lashing, but he is smart and a trusted advisor. It seems as though you see your brother that way? A trusted advisor?"

"Yes". Yara answered. "Given that my father was a cunt and my uncle wants to kill me, Theon is the only advisor I have."

"And where is he now?"

"Taking supper in the dining hall with the rest of our crew tonight. Before supper said he trained with Grey Worm in the afternoon." Daenerys looked at her questioningly, so she continued. "Theon…lost some fingers. Since then he has had trouble handling a blade. He thought maybe Grey Worm could help him relearn to fight with his current…handicap."

"Well, if anyone can help him, it's Grey Worm", Daenerys said proudly. "The Unsullied are trained to fight until death, even if they lose some fingers. Or an arm. Or even two." She smiled to make levity, and she and Yara laughed softly together. Then, when the laughter subsided, she took a sip of wine and asked, "What happened to your brother?" Yara faltered for a moment and then looked down, and Daenerys realized that she had touched upon a sensitive subject. "Nevermind", she said. "You don't have to tell me."

Yara looked back up and stared at Daenerys. She wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. Even though she could make jokes towards Theon now, even if he didn't want to hear them, the shame was too great to tell to a stranger, even if that stranger was fast becoming familiar. "I'm sorry, Your Grace", she said.

Daenerys stared at Yara and then said, "Must have been terrible then, for someone as strong as you to not be able to utter the words as to what happened. Then I'm sorry too. For you." She paused for a moment and then said, "You love your brother. I can see it in your eyes. I respect that. And I envy that. I just wished I had loved my brother like you love yours." She smiled slightly.

Yara smiled back, an understanding smile. "Brothers…can be difficult. Theon was. Always bawling as a baby. I remember, though, being the only one who could make him stop. He would be bawling, making more noise than a stuck pig, and then I would hold him, and he would stop. Our father would have sooner thrown Theon into the sea rather than try to comfort him. Theon cried often as a child, and as an adult…well, he's made some childish mistakes. But I still love him, despite all his tears and all his mistakes", Yara said with a resolute smile.

Daenerys looked at Yara. It was touching, the way she spoke about Theon. If only her own brother had cared half as much for her as Yara did for Theon. "I'd take childish mistakes and tears over my brother any day", Daenerys said. "My brother was a monster. I always thought that older siblings were supposed to take care of their younger siblings, especially older brothers to younger sisters. But he didn't care about me one bit."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace", Yara said. "For you."

"And I'm sorry too", Daenerys replied.

"Well, it sounds like your brother was a cunt. My father was a cunt. And my uncle is still a cunt", Yara said matter-of-factly.

Daenerys laughed. "Indeed", she said, then smiled slightly. "So, where does that leave us?"

Yara stared at her host for a moment and then smiled back. "With each other?" she half-said half-asked, and raised her glass. Daenerys laughed softly and touched Yara's glass with her own. The two women drank and then sat in silence for a moment. Then Yara, despite herself, released the slightest yawn.

"Apologies, Your Grace", Yara said, covering her mouth.

"No apology necessary", Daenerys said. "You must be exhausted. Did you nap earlier?" she asked with a knowing smile, and before Yara could answer, she said, "Oh, wait – of course not. I'm sure the rugged warriors of the Iron Islands don't let their guard down for a moment, even after a long journey at sea. A valiant warrior such as yourself wouldn't be caught dead napping." She smiled her teasing smile, and Yara's cheeks flushed. "I hope the bed is to your liking. Not too…tender?"

Yara's cheeks were still flushed, but she laughed and said, "The bed is fine, thank you. And we warriors do nap. Just with our eyes open. I'm napping right now", she said, and Daenerys laughed. "Forgive me, Your Grace. Truth be told, I am exhausted. And yes I did nap earlier. With my eyes closed, actually. And I may have napped through the night-"

"But Missandei rousted you from your slumber to invite you to have dinner with me", Daenerys finished Yara's thought as she took a sip of wine and gazed at Yara, her eyes sparkling over her wine glass.

"Yes. She did", Yara said, and then smiled. "And I was going to refuse, tired as I was, but…I just couldn't resist."

Daenerys laughed and said, "Well I'm glad you joined me." She looked at Yara's plate and said, "Even if you did nothing but make a mushy mess out of your tender fish dinner." Yara laughed at the jab, and Daenerys said, "If you'd like you can retire. I won't hold it against you", she said coyly, "but, if you just so happen to have any energy left…I'd love for you to join me for a glass of wine on the terrace."

Yara stared at Daenerys for a moment and then smiled back. She was indeed tired, but as she gazed at the queen, radiant in the soft candlelight, a second wind stirred in her. "I think I may be able to muster up enough energy for some fresh air on the terrace and one more glass of wine, Your Grace."

Daenerys smiled and picked up the carafe and refilled both of their glasses. Then she stood up, glass of wine in one hand. She walked over to Yara's chair and extended her other hand. Yara paused for a moment, then smiled, took it, grabbed her wine glass with her other hand, and stood up. Daenerys turned towards the terrace and started leading Yara towards the double doors that lead out onto the private moonlit area. As they walked, they passed Daenerys' sleeping chamber, and Yara's eyes fell upon Daenerys' bed. Daenerys felt Yara's eyes lingering on the bed, and she turned back and fixed Yara with a smoky gaze. "Maybe someday, Lady Greyjoy", she said with a slight smile.

Yara stared back at Daenerys for a moment and then smiled slightly back. "Someday soon, I hope?" she asked, charmingly.

Daenerys held Yara's stare for a moment, then stopped walking. She turned to face Yara, let go of Yara's hand and then fingered the broach on Yara's cloak. She stared at the intricate kraken pattern on the broach for a moment and then looked into Yara's eyes. "Yes, perhaps, someday soon."

Yara held Daenerys' gaze. Usually she wasn't refused. And usually she minded when she was. But Daenerys was different. Different than anyone she had ever been with before. She could wait for Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. And for some reason, she felt like she would wait forever. "I can wait, Your Grace", she said sincerely.

Daenerys smiled slightly as she fingered the broach on Yara's cloak. "You can call me Dany when we're alone, Yara", she said, then took Yara's hand again, turned around and continued to lead Yara out onto the terrace.


End file.
